


Black Abnormality

by MarsAnonymous42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAnonymous42/pseuds/MarsAnonymous42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and the Avengers are living together in Stark Tower two years after the events of the Avengers movie. Humourous events ensue as well as a surprise appearance of an old friend. This fic is Natasha-centric with regular appearances by Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Pepper, and Clint and perhaps some visits from other characters (e.g. Jane, Darcy, Coulson, Fury, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monotony

**Author's Note: Greetings, fair citizens of Midgard. This story was born when my friend and I were discussing the headcanon idea that Natasha swears in Russian. As can be seen in this story, Natasha often swears in her native tongue. I am going to keep this story centered on Ms. Romanov while also including the other Avengers and various other characters who I believe will work well with the story. I know I'm horrible at reviewing fanfictions, I hardly ever remember to, but if you're the sort of kind individual who leaves a review I would appreciate it greatly. If I have made an typos or grammatical errors feel free to PM me to let me know, I've proofread this but sometimes I just don't catch all the mistakes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, I am pretending as though the events portrayed in Thor: the Dark World have not occurred because they would complicate things far too much and I don't like the idea of Frigga being dead. I need her for my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, Joss Whedon and others.**

Natasha rolls her eyes, suppressing the impulse to bang her head into the plastic table she is sitting at. These Avengers Meet-and-Greets are becoming increasingly infuriating; having to attend them almost every week is beyond tiresome. Watching Tony glowing with pride and smiling flashily every time some little snot-nosed kid runs up to him screeching, "Iron Man! Iron Man!" is sickening. Seeing all the over-enthusiastic teenage girls coalesce around Steve and Thor, attempting to squeeze their biceps and fawning over them, makes Natasha want to retch.

The first one she had ever gone to had been somewhat entertaining, but the novelty of the activity soon wore off and she eventually began to hate the odious fan-gatherings. Sure the meet-and-greets are fine and dandy for Steve and Thor and Tony and maybe even Bruce but they're superheroes, she's an assassin. Her job isn't to save people, it's to kill them. She despises the idea that little girls and boys idolize her. She doesn't deserve to be worshipped or looked up to, she is a lame excuse for a human being. It isn't that Natasha doesn't like herself or who she is, she just doesn't want people to see her as something she's not. And these events are catering to exactly that. She's asked on multiple occasions to be exempted from the meet-and-greets but her pleas were always met with protests such as, "But, Natasha, we're a team!" and "Nat, you have to be there. They love you!"

So Natasha usually sat at the events moping, half-heartedly signing the posters, lunchboxes, sketch books, comics, and various other Avengers merchandise fans handed her. Today is no different. She knows she looks awful sitting here with a dejected expression upon her face, but she is sick and tired of giving people superficial smiles and pretending to be happy. Natasha just wishes she could go back to Stark Tower and read. She's been reading Anna Karenina for the past two days and she yearns for the novel whenever she has to set it down.

The unhappy assassin checks her watch. Seeing that there's only five more minutes until this cursed meet-and-greet is over, her mood lightens considerably and she even manages a small, sincere smile for the little girl with blonde pigtails who bounces up to her seeking to have her Black Widow comic signed. As soon as she's written her neat script across the intro page of the comic and the little girl has retreated to her mother's arms, Natasha rises from the uncomfortable chair she's been seated in for the past two hours and stretches. She catches a young man a few feet away leering at her and she throws a dirty look his way. He blinks a few times, turn beat red, and hurries away. Natasha chuckles to herself, grabs her purse and saunters out of the hotel lobby into the busy Manhattan street.

She hails a cab and climbs into the yellow car when the driver pulls up to the sidewalk. "Stark Tower, please." The lady driving the cab nods once and pulls the vehicle back out into the stream of traffic. Natasha gazes out the window at the tall buildings, ambling pedestrians and the shop fronts as they speed by. She catches sight of a construction site where a row of semi-destroyed buildings are being repaired and she cringes. Reminders of the battle with Loki and the Chitauri are littered across the city, they sadden Natasha whenever she encounters them and force her to remember the horrible events of two years ago. In order to avoid seeing any other reminders, she switches her attention to her iPhone.

Natasha sends a brief text to Clint inquiring after his current state. He'd been sent off on a mission two weeks prior and although she dislikes to admit it she misses the archer. He's her closest friend and she feels rather lonely without him. She is also rather envious of the fact that he has been spared the agony of the infernal meet-and-greets. The assassin wonders what her friend is up to, of course he cannot tell her – classified information and all of that but she still wishes she knew.

The cab comes to halt in front of Tony's enormous abode and Natasha hurriedly pays the cab driver before stepping out onto the sidewalk. She ambles through the front doors and as she's crossing the lobby she's suddenly confronted by two photographers who immediately begin snapping pictures of her.

"Natasha, smile for the camera!" one paparazzo says cheerily.

"Kакого черта?!" She shrieks, reverting to Russian in her surprise. If only the man and woman standing in front of her, their mouths now hanging open at her sudden outburst and apparent rage, weren't civilians! She'd knock them unconscious and fling them out on the street.

"We just want a few photos. You're looking gorgeous today, Natasha!" The man says as he lifts his camera again. Natasha glowers at him, disgusted by his attempt to flatter her into submission.

"Get out of my way." She says icily and trundles passed them, leaping into the awaiting lift. Thank God JARVIS opened it for her. As the lift doors slide closed she flips off the photographers. Let them publish that in their damned gossip rags. It's been two years, why aren't they done harassing her yet?! After calming down slightly, Natasha makes a mental note to inform Tony of the occurrence and to request tighter security in the tower.

The lift dings and the doors open with a swoosh once the box carrying her reaches the top floor. Natasha walks into Tony's vast living room, dropping her purse on the couch as she passes it. She makes her way to the bar where she pours herself a glass of frigid, refreshing water. She glides over to the ceiling-to-floor windows surrounding the room and frowns down at the city below, happy to be 1,138 feet above it. Toy-sized cars and ant-like people scuttle across the street beneath her, painting a surreal picture that gives Natasha the impression that she is a god looking down from the heavens.

That thought naturally segues into thoughts of Thor and, unfortunately, Loki. She scowls as her mind conjures up an image of the dark-haired, leather and metal-clad devil. She remembers how he smiled evilly at her from his glass cage and how his face fell ever so slightly when he realized she had tricked him. She recalled angrily the nasty name he called her and swore under breath, "будь он проклят!" The words of her native language role off her tongue smoothly. She'd never felt more relieved than she did that day when Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard; nothing pleased her more than seeing that muzzle covering his mouth. She never wants to hear a single word from that vile tongue ever again.

Natasha is forced to desert her unsavory memories when she hears the sound of the lift arriving and Steve and Tony tumbling out of it. She turns to face them, assessing their appearances. The two men were flushed and hiccupping suggesting they had been laughing uproariously, most likely at one of Tony's cynical jokes that Natasha hardly appreciates but Steve seems to enjoy immensely. Steve becomes aware of her presence first, "Hey Tasha, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm just happy to be away from that hellish meet-and-greet." Natasha replies grumpily, taking a sip of her drink.

Tony sniggers, "Does the itty bitty spider have her knickers in a knot?"

"Shut up, Stark." Natasha growls before stalking into the lift and slamming the button that would guide the lift to her floor. The doors won't close though, she presses the button that is designed to close them but they remain open. Tony walks towards her reaching out his hand, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I didn't mean it, come back here." Steve beckons encouragingly from where he stands at the bar and Natasha grimaces before reluctantly stepping back into the room. She figures she was being a little too testy, Tony is only been himself after all despite the fact that "himself" is rather annoying. The irritating yet charming billionaire sits down on one of his luxurious leather couches and pats the place beside him. Natasha promptly seats herself on the opposite couch just to spite him. She grins as his eyebrows come together in a frown.

"So where's Pepper?" Natasha asked casually.

"She's at a conference in DC, left this morning." Tony responds as Steve hands him a drink before sitting down next to Natasha.

"Ugh, dammit." She groans and Tony throws a questioning look at her. "I hate been the only girl around here." She knows she's been childish but she likes having Pepper to chat with while "the boys" watch football and act like the imbeciles they are.

"You're a girl?! Oh my god, that's scandalous!" Tony starts laughing like a maniac and Natasha reaches across the small coffee table to smack his mirth-filled face. He pouts and brings his hand up to cradle his wounded countenance. Steve chuckles and Natasha pokes him.

"Ouch, spy girl. That hurt!" Tony whines.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it." Steve says and Tony scowls at him.

Natasha sits back and finishes her water before proceeding to the bar where she places the soiled glass in the dishwasher. As she makes her way back to the couch she wonders where Bruce is. She and the soft-spoken genius had agreed earlier to discuss East of Eden, a book they had both recently read. She enjoys Bruce's company because he's polite, intelligent and dignified unlike another certain mega-mind she has the pleasure of knowing. The man in question is fiddling with some piece of equipment that seems to have appeared out of nowhere and Steve is watching him diligently.

"Guys, I'm heading to my floor to get something. I'll be right back. Don't blow anything up while I'm gone." Steve pretends to by offended by her statement and Tony laughs, making an explosion-like noise with his mouth. Natasha chooses to ignore him and hurries into the lift which brings her to her quarters.

Needless to say, Natasha actually is pleased with the floor Tony gave her. He'd left it mostly unfurnished, leaving the decorating to her. It was equipped with a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, living room, two closets, and a spare room. Natasha had made a library in the blank room; she ordered the bookcases from Ikea and assembled them herself. She'd also bought a large, comfortable armchair for the library which she sat in while reading. That's where she heads now after having changed into a pair of yoga pants and a fitted purple tee.

Natasha picks up the Tolstoy novel from the chair where she'd left it that morning and then returns to the top floor. Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Thor, the latter two having arrived while she was downstairs, were playing BS. The new arrivals look up to greet her as Natasha enters the living room.

"Greetings, Ms. Romanov." Thor utters in his booming voice and Natasha smiles, the god's formality making her blush.

"Hey, Natasha." Bruce says as he places three cards on the table. "Three fours."

His claim seems fair enough to the three other men and Steve goes next. However, before doing so he asks Natasha if she'd like to join them. Despite having intended to read, Natasha can't pass up an opportunity to play her favourite card game so she accepts the hand of cards Steve bequeaths her and plops down next to the blonde man. Steve then proceeds with his turn, laying two cards on the table and murmuring, "Two fives."

God bless the poor man, his honest personality and expressive face are detrimental to his ability to succeed in this game of lies. The four people in the room cry out simultaneously, "Bullshit!" Steve cringes both at the foul language and his failure to deceive the others. Natasha pats his arm consolingly as she carefully drops three cards onto the table in front of her.

"Three sixes." She says in a clear voice, her tone giving nothing away. Tony scrutinizes her face while Bruce cogitates for a few moments but it's Thor who says solemnly, "Dung of a male cow." Tony and Steve begin to laugh uncontrollably at the god's odd phrasing of the word 'bullshit' and Natasha swears loudly in Russian before picking up the entire pile that has accumulated on the coffee table.

"дерьмо!"

"What does that even mean?!" Tony asks once he stopped laughing.

"Shit." Natasha says glumly. "It's Russian."

"Oh. I might use that. Could you say it again?" Tony requests, his eyes twinkling mirthfully.

"дерьмо." She repeats. Tony tries to pronounce the word as he puts one card down on the now blank surface of the glass table. "One seven." Everyone seems to believe him and it's Thor's turn next. The god's enormous fingers dwarf the cards in his hand as he meticulously picks four and places them gently on top of Tony's.

"Four of the cards that are marked with the number eight." He articulates. No one dares to challenge him for two reasons: one, he never lies and two, they're all still scared of Mjolnir. Once Bruce has put down two nines Thor's handsome face breaks out in a delighted smile, "Peanut butter!" he shouts and everyone's attention suddenly focusses on him, their faces making evident their surprise.

"But you never lie, Point Break!" Tony cries indignantly.

"I seem to have adopted the skills of deceit from my dear brother." Thor replies merrily. Bruce and Steve shake their heads in disbelief. Natasha's face darkens at the mention of Loki but she quickly adjusts her features so as not to upset Thor, she knows the god loves his brother even though he's an evil fiend.

Steve tentatively lays three cards on the table and says, "Three tens…" Natasha pities the poor fellow so she covers Tony's mouth with her free hand just as he's about to utter the incriminating word and then slaps two cards on the table. "Two jacks," she says before removing her hand from Tony's mouth and wiping it on his shirt. Steve shoots her a thankful look and while she's distracted Tony takes the opportunity to tackle her and drag her onto the floor.

The switch in Natasha's head flips to attack mode and within seconds she has Tony pinned to the ground and just as she's about to punch the asshole, Thor pries her off him and sets her on the couch. She looks around and sees that Bruce has his head in his hands while Steve is looking at her disappointedly. She feels the need to defend herself verbally and says petulantly,

"He started it."

"Oh my god, Natasha, no I didn't!" Tony shouts from where he's sitting on the ground.

"I was trying to be nice to Steve, you didn't have to attack me!" Natasha cries in response.

"Okay, guys, shut the hell up." Bruce says commandingly. "You guys seriously need to grow up."

Steve nods in agreement and begins to clean up the cards, sensing the game is officially over. Thor has his hand over his mouth, trying not to break out in hysterics; leave it to him to find Tony and Natasha's antics humourous. Natasha let's out a "humph" before going over to Tony and pulling him up.

"I'm not apologizing because I am not sorry." Natasha spits at Tony. "I'm only doing this 'cause I don't want Bruce or Steve to kick my ass." Tony sticks his tongue out her and Natasha has to fight down the urge to hit him again. She succeeds and flings herself back down on the couch next to Thor.

Steve leaves for the restroom and Bruce gets up declaring he has to do something in the lab leaving Thor, Tony, and Natasha alone. Thor watches Tony and Natasha as they glare at each other across the small distance that separates the two couches and shakes his head, murmuring to himself.

"If you have something to say, say it, lightning boy!" Tony says, his tone accusatory.

Thor looks up and begins to speak, "I have just been thinking: you and Natasha remind me of Loki and I when we were younger. We used to fight one another constantly. It angered our father greatly but our mother found it to be rather funny. I now see why she found it so comical."

Loki just keeps popping up again and again today, Natasha thought to herself. Would she ever be able to escape the bastard? She glances down at her well-trimmed nails in order to avoid Thor's gaze. She decides to change the subject because she's starting to feel uncomfortable.

"How's Jane?"

"Jane is very well. She often voices her desire to meet with you again." Thor smiles fondly at the mention of his girlfriend. Natasha had met her once last year and had taken an instant liking to the astrophysicist. She admired the woman's ability to handle Thor as well as her impressive intellect.

"I'd love to see her again, too. Is she thinking about coming to New York anytime soon?"

Thor thinks for a moment before replying, "She has not spoken of journeying here but I shall ask her when I return to her homeland." Natasha nods in response before whipping out her phone and dialing the number of the nearest pizza joint. When one of the employees answers the phone she orders 5 large pizzas and requests that they be delivered to the tower. The lady who takes down her order tells Natasha the pizzas should be there in 20 minutes and hangs up before saying goodbye.

At the mention of food Tony perks up and is suddenly no longer angry at Natasha. He stands up and pats her on the head before walking into a different room where he can be heard conversing with Pepper over the phone.

Natasha smiles furtively, she's secretly glad to be back on good terms with Tony; even though he's a real pain in the ass, she loves the guy. She loves all the Avengers as matter of fact, despite how corny it may sound they are the family she's always lacked. Even though she prides herself on her ability to suppress emotion and remain stoic at all times she is human and she does crave the company of others. At first, Natasha hadn't been terribly supportive of the whole "team" thing, she just wanted to spend time with Clint but over time she'd grown accustomed to the four other men. Sure, they often aggravate her and sometimes she wants to kill Tony but she does care about them.

Steve comes back into the room and starts question Thor on Asgardian battle tactics, a conversation Natasha chooses to tune out – she'd like to forget about Asgard and gods and well, Loki, for a little while. Suddenly her phone emits a bird-like sound, notifying her that she's just received a text. Natasha unlocks her phone and discovers a text from Clint. It's short and rather disappointing: all's well. Can't talk right now. I'll try to text tomorrow. Natasha groans internally, damn Clint and his stupid mission.

JARVIS's clear, British-accented voice sounds throughout the room, "You're pizzas are here, Avengers." Tony, having finished his phone call with his wife, dashes to the lift which opens revealing a young man holding five huge pizza boxes. The poor guy looks ready to collapse and he sighs with relief when Tony takes the load from him. Natasha hands him the cash she owes and quickly ushers him out before he starts getting excited about being in the presence of the Avengers and asks for their autographs or something of the like. She knows it's a little rude but she's hungry and she wants to eat. Now.

Bruce, having been made aware of the arrival of dinner by JARVIS, arrives five minutes later and the whole group settles down to eat. Natasha consumes three slices of pizza voraciously, ignoring the look Steve is giving her. Tony hands out beers to everyone but Natasha refuses, stating that she'd rather imbibe water. Thor is just commenting on how much he loves this "Midgardian delicacy" when a certain mischievous deity appears out of thin air.

Loki grins and Natasha drops her pizza.

**Author's Note: Kакого черта means "what the hell?" and будь он проклят means "damn him!" I used Google Translate for the Russian so if anyone happens to speak Russian I apologize profusely if any of the Russian is incorrect. I hoped you found this first chapter to be entertaining, I shall attempt to update by Friday of this coming week. Oh, and just as an FYI, East of Eden by John Steinbeck and Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy are wonderful novels that I recommend to anyone who likes to read.**

***Important* I have decided that this fic shall include BlackFrost, however, the relationship between Loki and Natasha won't start to develop until later and I promise that it will not become the entire focus of the story. Also, I intend to include canon ships such as Pepper/Tony and Jane/Thor.**


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's sudden appearance and explanation of his return sends shock waves through the Avengers.

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Here's chapter two, I hope that you find pleasure in reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Avengers,_ the whole franchise belongs to Marvel and others.**

To say Natasha is shocked would be the understatement of the year. Words cannot even begin to describe how startled, angry, and, above all, curious she is. She stares, completely dumbfounded, at the arrogant and all-too-pleased-with-himself god standing in front of her. She tries to say something but her mouth can't form the words. Tony, however, knows exactly what he wants to say,

"How. The. Hell. Did. You. Get. Into. My. House?" His words are drawn out and heavily punctuated, illustrating just how pissed off he is.

"Ah, Man of Iron, your petty little Midgardian security system cannot keep me out. I simply teleported myself here. Supposedly you are a genius, surely you could have figured that out for yourself?" Loki sneers as he delivers the cutting words. Just as a reddening Tony begins to utter a response, Thor cuts him off,

"How…how did you escape?" Thor's voice is laden with disbelief and yet Natasha detects a hint of happiness hidden amongst the words. Thor is pleased to see his brother somewhere that isn't a prison cell and for a fraction of a second Natasha doesn't blame him but she quickly remembers that Loki is a mass murderer who deserves to rot in prison for a few millennia.

As though it wasn't wide enough already, Loki's grin spreads farther across his pale face. "Oh, that's by far the best part, brother. Mother persuaded  _Father_  to set me free." Loki spits the word "father" out of his mouth as though it is a foul tasting morsel of food. Thor's eyes widen and he shakes his head, obviously surprised by this unexpected news.

Steve who has been glaring angrily at Loki for the last few minutes decides to have his say, "I'm sensing a catch. Odin wouldn't just let you go without somehow limiting how much damage you can do."

Loki grimaces and begins to pace, "Odin released me after informing me that I would be sent to Earth where I was to live with all of you and…." Loki stops speaking, letting the sentence hang in the air as he ceases moving and stares at the floor.

"And what?" Thor urges. He reaches out his hand and places it upon his brother's shoulder. Loki shakes off the enormous limb as though it has burned him and it is in that moment that it dawns on Natasha what the catch is.

"Redemption. You promised Odin and your mother that you would find a way to redeem yourself. Here on Earth." Natasha's words are spoken softly, quietly, and they cause a great hush to fall upon the room.

"The infamous Black Widow proves to be the clever one again. As you said I have come seeking  _redemption._ But not only that, there is yet another aspect to this catch, as you call it. Odin said to me this: you shall be sent to Midgard where you shall live amongst the humans so that you may learn of the wondrous, magnificent species you attempted to destroy." Loki looks disgusted as he delivers Odin's mandate. The Avengers stare at Loki in is astonishment; him popping up in Tony's living room was one thing, him telling them he intends to take up residence on Earth was another thing altogether.

Bruce finds his voice first, "Wait, are you saying you're moving in with  _us_?" He almost chokes on his beer when Loki nods once, stiffly.

"But that's outrageous! Thor, surely your parents don't believe that we're gonna accept this?! And what about Fury, he's gonna explode when he finds out that Loki's back." Steve runs his hand through his hair as he imagines Fury's rage when they break the news to him or he discovers Loki's presence himself.

Loki smirks before replying, "Oh, I'm sure you lot can appease the Director."

"No, I don't think you understand. He's going to be  _furious_. As in kick all of our asses and kill you kind of angry." Steve retorts, he is starting to become irritated by Loki's sarcastic and demeaning remarks. Despite the seriousness of the situation, or perhaps because of it, Tony bursts out in hysterics.

"He'll be FURIOUS! Like his name! Fury." When no one else joins him in his unprecedented moment of comedy, Tony immediately ceases his laughter and does his best to avoid both Steve and Bruce's reproachful gazes. Natasha rolls her eyes at Tony's antics and rises, walking towards Loki. She assumes her most menacing glare prior to speaking.

"You actually expect us to allow you to live in our home after what you did to us? What you did to our city? Our home world? Do you seriously believe that we will bow down to you just because you think we were 'made to be ruled'?" She sees Loki frown slightly when she repeats the words he uttered in Stuttgart the day they brought him to the Helicarrier. "Well, you're assumptions are incorrect. We will  _not_  do as you order and we will  _not_ forgive you merely because you wish for us to do so. We may be human but we are  _not_  lesser."

Thor opens his mouth to say something but Loki interrupts, his whole demeanour changing drastically. He loses the icy aloofness and the evil gleam in his eyes dims. He looks up at Natasha as he speaks, "No. I don't. I do not expect you to accept any apology that I provide and I do not expect you to forgive me for the heinous crimes I committed against you and your people two years ago. I only ask that all of you give me one chance, however undeserving I seem to be of it, to prove that I am  _not_  a depraved monster."

Natasha stares at the dark-haired man in front of her, waiting for him to crack a smile and laugh at their gullibility. To claim that he was only playing with them, but he doesn't. Loki continues to look upon Natasha, his expression almost shameful. She can see then that he means it, every single word. He's broken, he's tired and he's ready to be enlightened, to seek redemption. She knows he hasn't changed entirely; he has gone back to who he was before everything happened. He is becoming, once again, the mischievous yet caring brother who Thor believed in so passionately. Loki is just more experienced now, and far more damaged. Having said all this Natasha is still enraged by the fact that Loki did try to dominate the human race and she doesn't believe she could ever bring herself to trust him.

Loki's words have painted a smile across Thor's face and he now encloses his brother in an embrace that Loki reluctantly reciprocates. Steve, who has since risen and moved to the perimeter of the room where he's been watching events unfold, looks away; his kind nature causing him to automatically feel the need to grant the brothers some privacy. Tony is not so easily pacified,

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You actually believe all the crap he just spewed? He's lying! He's the god of lies, for Christ's sake." Tony bangs his hand on the table, the resulting vibration that runs through the small glass and metal structure knocking a empty beer bottle on the floor. The noise causes everyone person in the room to look in Tony's direction. He takes advantage of everyone's full attention to express his annoyance. "This is my house and, therefore, I get to say who can live here and who can't. Loki may not live here, I don't care how many shitty apologies he gives us or how much Hammer Man begs for me to host his demon little bro. I AM NOT LETTING HIM STAY HERE. End of story." Tony stands up then, and stalks out of the room. An air of finality remaining in his wake.

"Well that's that then," murmurs Bruce. "Bye, Loki." He waves mockingly in the trickster god's direction before walking to the bar where he grabs another beer. Thor looks upset by Bruce's dismissiveness and turns to Steve for support.

"Steve, surely you can convince Tony to permit Loki to live with us?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. He seems to be pretty adamant about kicking Loki out." Steve shrugs and eyes Loki, still suspicious of the god's motives. Thor seems very disappointed and he gestures toward Natasha, beseeching her to help him. She seats herself before speaking,

"Listen, Thor, this isn't my house. As Tony said himself, it's his – if he says Loki isn't allowed here then he just isn't." Natasha directs her next few words at Loki himself. "While I appreciate your apology and your decision to reform, I am most certainly not ready to forgive you. I never expected to see you again and I most definitely never imagined having to  _live_  with you." Loki grunts in response and his shoulders slump, defeat oozes off of him.

Suddenly he straightens and exclaims, "By Jotunheim, I can find my own damn place to live! I'd rather not live in this ridiculous sad excuse for a building anyway." Loki's eyes flash and harden and he readies himself to teleport out of the tower.

"No!" Thor cries just as he's about to leave. "You have to stay here. I-I-I don't trust you enough to let you live by yourself. You must remain here. I will figure out someway to get Tony to agree." Thor's voice takes on a commanding quality as he grasps Loki by his biceps and pushes him down onto the couch beside Natasha. The god of thunder than strides off in the same direction Tony left in.

As soon as Thor exits Natasha jumps up from the sofa and resituates herself on the other seating apparatus. Loki chuckles deeply at her action, "You know, I don't bite."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Natasha replies, narrowing her eyes at the man sitting across from her. "Besides it's bad enough being in the same room as you, I simply could not endure having to sit right next you."

"That's a rather unkind thing for you to say, is it not, Ms. Romanov?" Loki's tone is patronizing and Natasha hates it.

"Хуй тебе!" She shouts at him.

"What did you just say to me?" Loki snaps. Natasha is forming the English translation of her exclamation when Bruce intercepts, coming between her and Loki's verbal mini-battle.

"Cut it out, you two. Jesus, Natasha, first Tony and now Loki, do you ever stop arguing with men?" Loki growls, and Natasha's features crumple which Bruce picks up on instantly. "Hey, Nat, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He puts his arm over Natasha's shoulders but she uses her left hand to shove the appendage off before getting up, snatching her book from the floor, and running to the lift.

When she reaches her quarters, Natasha heads straight for her library where she flings herself down on the welcoming armchair and opens the Russian novel. She attempts to focus on the words lining the page but just continues reading the same sentence repeatedly because her mind keeps running over what just occurred downstairs. She wishes Loki hadn't come back, she would prefer that he remain as far away from as Earth as possible. He'd been here for only an hour and he is already causing tension between the Avengers. Natasha cannot recall the last time she and Bruce had an altercation of any sort. She can't remember an instance before now that she had seen Tony so angry.

As she mulls this over, it suddenly occurs to Natasha that Clint isn't here. He doesn't know that Loki's back. She's relieved he wasn't present earlier, due his unique experience involving Loki he would have probably ended the bastard as soon as he appeared in all his green, gold, and leather glory.  _Should I send him a text now or should I let him find out when he gets back?_  Natasha decides to opt for the latter choice; she does not want to worry Clint while he's on a mission and she figures she'll be able to handle him when he returns.

Her thoughts shift to Thor; she wonders how he will gain Tony's approval concerning Loki's living within Stark Tower. Somehow, Natasha cannot see him relenting easily or swiftly. He'll most likely shout insults at Thor and then descend into the funk of the century. Yet another issue originating with Loki.  _Why can't he go live somewhere else entirely?_ Natasha asks herself. She can see that Loki needs help, that he needs his brother and that, perhaps, he is willing to learn but she doesn't want the Avengers to become his psychiatrists.

Natasha had hoped everything concerning Loki was over once he was taken back to Asgard, now that he has suddenly returned is ruining her almost peaceful life. That is precisely the reason Tony won't accept Loki living here, he wants everything from the past to stay in the past and he doesn't want to have to fight yet another threat because of Loki. And there's also the fact that Loki tried to obliterate both Tony and his friends, of course. Frankly, Natasha does not blame Tony for becoming so irate, Loki and Thor's request is unreasonable. What the hell did Odin and Frigga expect when they sent Loki down here? Certainly they don't believe that everyone will just kiss and make up. Natasha's anger expands, beginning to engulf the entirety of the Asgardian race.  _Why didn't they just stay in their own bloody universe?_

When Natasha was younger she had learned about the almighty Norse gods but she had neither expected nor wanted to ever meet the supposedly-mythological beings. Natasha had been excited by the prospect of extraterrestrials but when she had met them she had been disappointed. What always happens in the sci-fi films had occurred in real life. A huge, devastating battle. Her life had been tumultuous for a long time, beginning when she was still a child. She was now on a path to a more pleasing lifestyle – one where she still completed missions but also had time to spend sojourning to spectacular places, reading wonderful novels, and enjoying the company of her friends – but Loki was going to throw her off that path. And for that, she hated every ounce of the man's being.

Becoming aware that if she does not calm down soon she will most likely screech loudly or break something, Natasha endeavors to pacify her haywire emotions. She lets her eyes slide closed and she imagines that her mind is a placid lake with ducks swimming on its surface and fish flitting within its depths. This image does wonders to her frazzled state and she is able to return to her reading. She makes it through two chapters before the vengeful universe decided to throw another curveball at her.

"Hello, Natalia." Loki's coos, his voice assuming a honey-like quality. He is leaning nonchalantly in the entrance of the tiny library.

Natasha is taken aback by his knowledge of her true name but she does her best to hide that from him. She places her book gently on her lap and raises her emerald eyes to meet Loki's equally green ones.

"Please leave." She takes up her book once more and pretends to be enthralled in its story.

Loki seems disappointed that she has not taken the bait, "Don't you wish to know how I came to acquire knowledge of your given name?"

"Which part of 'please leave' did you not understand?" Natasha doesn't even bother looking up from the page she is reading this time.

"You are far less entertaining than the your companions, at least they responded to me in a comical manner."

"I am not meant to be a source of entertainment for you. Now, as I have requested twice before, please leave." Her frustration is increasing quickly and she wishes to leap up and wring Loki's neck for destroying her Zen.

The god won't relent though. "You are supposed to entertain your house guests. You are being very inhospitable at the moment. Since I have come here all I have learned of the human race is that they do not know how to correctly treat a visitor." Loki moves towards Natasha's bookshelves which he stares at, waiting for her to reply.

She knows she shouldn't let it get to her – it is unwise to give Loki the satisfaction, but Natasha is fed up with the man and he's hindering her ability to be content.

"Loki, Tony has stated that you are not permitted to live here so you are not a house guest. And even if you were, I feel no obligation whatsoever to treat you benevolently. You murdered people I knew!" Natasha doesn't finish what she wished to say, the memory of Coulson and the other agents who died because of the creature before her impedes her ability to form coherent thoughts.

Loki picks up on her inner battle with the sudden emotion and he stares at her quizzically, as though she is a puzzle he is trying to solve. Natasha beats down the feelings of sadness rising inside of her and resumes her steely expression. She glowers at Loki who has since stepped closer to her and jumps up from her chair, dropping her neglected book on the seat as she exits it. She takes ahold of a some of the material on Loki's sleeve, her face wrinkling in disgust at having to touch him, and proceeds to haul the immensely irritating god out of the library all the to way to the lift.

"Let go, woman!" Loki shrieks as she has managed to pinch some of his skin through the material covering his arm. Natasha sneers at him and continues to drag him along, carefully avoiding the furniture in the apartment so as not to disturb anything. When she reaches the lift she grasps Loki's arm and slams him against its doors while she presses the button to call it down with her other hand.

"Get off me, you deranged mortal!" The incensed god endeavors to struggle free of her vice-like grip but he falls back into the lift when it opens to accept his unexpected entry. Loki leaps up from the floor as quickly as possible and straightens out his armor. He glares contemptuously at Natasha before launching himself at her, but the assassin is prepared. Natasha side-steps and wraps her arm about Loki's waist pulling him into the lift where she cries for JARVIS.

"JARVIS, bring me up to the top floor!" Without replying the computer shuts the lift doors and sends the little box on its ascending journey. Loki shoves Natasha away from him violently causing her back and head to crash into the narrow wall behind her. She cries out in pain at the harsh contact and instantly brings her hand up to cradle her sore cranium. Loki's eyes flicker with alarm at her outburst and for a second it seems as though he regrets having pushed her. He confirms this by tentatively reaching out his hand and suddenly the pain in Natasha's skull disappears.

"What the hell? How…?" Natasha looks questioningly at the god as she rubs her once-throbbing pate.

"Basic healing spell. You won't bruise now or feel pain." Loki looks away from Natasha as though he is ashamed for having shown remorse. When the lift opens to release the duo he mutters, "I apologize for causing you harm" before gliding out. He skirts around the sofa and comes to halt behind his brother who is sitting across from Tony. The two seem to be having a silent faceoff.

Natasha shakes her head in disbelief – Loki is like quicksilver, one minute he's scathingly rude and the next he's surprisingly kind. As she exits the lift and ambles to the couch, upon which she seats herself, she wonders if maybe, just maybe, she can tolerate Loki. The little episode in the lift is beginning to alter her feelings towards the god ever so slightly. Natasha can sense that infinitesimal amount of curiosity lurking on the periphery of her consciousness, awaiting invitation into her mind. She feels that need to know more about the enigma that is Loki and she definitely wishes to discover how he came into possession of such intimate details concerning her, such as her birth-name. She hadn't even divulged that secret to Clint. Tony's demanding voice wrenches Natasha from her thoughts.

"Uh, where the hell were you two?"

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Loki came into my apartment to antagonize me so I brought him back here." Tony chuckles at her explanation.

"Got you're ass whipped by the ginger ninja?" The comical genius quips. Loki's countenance assumes a superficial smile after which it returns to its normal neutral yet somehow sinister state.

"Let's just say, I won't be bothering her again."

"Brother, you ought not to anger Ms. Romanov, she does not deserve it and she will certainly punish you for provoking her." Thor grins at Natasha knowingly from where he sits beside her and she punches his gigantic, muscled arm in acknowledgement.

"So, Tony, has Thor convinced you yet?" Natasha inquires. She finds herself hoping that Loki can stay. Even though she knows it will most likely end disastrously, she does believe it could be rather entertaining to have the unruly deity around.

"We've been talking about the possibility of him," Tony points accusingly at Loki, "getting to live here for sometime now. And I still don't want the bastard in my house." Thor scowls and Loki remains unaffected but Natasha has an epiphany. She looks around the room, searching for Bruce and Steve, but they are not present.

"I've suddenly had an idea. Why don't we let Loki stay here for six months and if he behaves himself we can discuss the prospect of him living here for longer then? If he doesn't behave…well, I am sure we're creative enough to come up with a fitting punishment. Plus, I get to yell at Odin and Frigga myself. Steve and Bruce should be accepting of this." Natasha inspects the faces of the three men waiting for their replies. Thor's handsome features light up and he pulls Natasha into a bone-breaking hug.

"You're brilliant, Natasha. And thank you for being so considerate towards my brother. I know he's a horrible git but it means a great deal to me that you have chosen to give him a chance. If he does disappoint us I'll bring you up to Asgard so that you may berate Odin for sending him to you." Thor laughs heartily as he releases a nearly suffocated Natasha who beams at him, sharing his happiness although only for a moment.

"Hold up!" Tony shouts. "I do not agree! I don't want him here for six freakin' months."

"Oh, come on, Stark! He'll stay with Thor and he's hardly got a reason to hurt any of us. Please, just stop trying to be all tough." Natasha groans.

"Man of Iron, I beseech you, Natasha's terms are fair!"

"Okay fine, he can stay, but only if I get to yell at Odin too! And kick his ass if he fucks up."

Thor laughs again and stands to shake Tony's hand, "Thank you, Tony. Your hospitality is much appreciated." Tony waves the blonde behemoth's gratitude off with his hand.

"No biggy, Pointbreak. Anything for you." Tony winks at Natasha and she mouths "asshole". Tony strolls to the bar where he pours drinks for everyone including Bruce and Steve whom he tells JARVIS to fetch. Natasha turns around and peers at Loki, the god smiles slyly at her and she has to resist the urge to pinch the bastard.

Steve and Bruce enter the living room with questioning looks on their faces. Tony hands them glass tumblers and then proceeds to explain, "We have a new resident here at Shay Stark: Reindeer Games."

"Excuse me?" Bruce's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline expressing his incredulity. Steve's reaction is similar, he and the scientist share a confused look.

"Yup, Loki's staying here. I gave in. Forgive me." Tony smirks. "You have to cut me some slack. Thor and Natasha ganged up on me, it was scary."

"Natasha advocated for  _Loki_?" Steve's voice takes on an unnaturally high pitch.

Loki finally pipes up after a long bout of silence, "Yes, Ms. Romanov persuaded Mr. Stark to give me permission to abide within his home. I hope that you may also accept this."

Steve turns his head, seeking confirmation from Natasha who nods once. Steve purses his lips and squints at Loki, "Okay, err…welcome."

Bruce, realizing he's the only one who hasn't consented, quickly stretches out his hand in Loki's direction. The god scrutinizes the limb for a moment or two, then he understands and he tentatively shakes Bruce's hand. Natasha sighs quietly, relief surging within her. She watches Steve and Bruce as they make themselves comfortable next to Tony on the facing couch. She is jostled unexpectedly and when she looks toward the source of the disruption she sees that Loki has positioned himself in the remaining area of the cushion beside her. He smiles devilishly before stealing the drink she's holding right out of her hands.

"Well this is certainly going to be fun."

**Author's Note: "Хуй тебе" is Russian for "fuck you!" Anyway, I will attempt to update by next weekend. Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
